ZexyZek
John Morin (born ), known also as ZexyZek or Zek, is an American Gaming YouTuber. He has over a million subscribers and is best known for his trolling videos. John started creating videos at the age of 9. He lived in New Hampshire when he first started doing his videos. In March 2014, John noticed a mention of trolling in the EULA and contacted Mojang, who replied informing him that trolling is not permitted. He released a video (currently private) explaining that his trolling had to stop, to which his fans responded to by complaining to the developers. Minecraft Dev "Notch" saw that in his videos, John repays those he has trolled, and gave him permission to continue creating this content. Notch has since then deleted his blog, moving to a new one, and John's post was deleted. In May 2015, John uploaded a video that his parents have split and is using an apartment he rented as a studio, so he can stay with his mother and use a PC and stay with his father and use his normal Mac. On the 19th of December 2015, he announced that he would be moving all of his gaming videos, including trolling, onto one of his other accounts called ZexyZekPlayz because he thought his videos were getting boring and having skits and vlogs on the same channel was getting confusion. Alternate Accounts These are John's alternate and past IGN's. Keep an eye out for them *TekZek and Zek - John's names before he changed to ZexyZek. *DailyTroll *iMiNiLuzzions - (Trolled Friend in Episode 97) *Kittykat9119 *SkythekidRSYolo - (Episode 44 of Trolling) *Tiarnach14 *zpruT *DrSeuss Friends Some of John's friends that appear regularly in his videos * Ryan Bellrose (Rybellion) * Nicky (iSlim) * John (from "How is it like to be ZexyZek?" and others) * Ryan Wiggity (rwigs24 or SwiggityWiggity) * Patrick (MCFrabin or Frabin) * Ricky (Appears in some of Zek's subscriber specials and vlogs) * Davdav45 (Appears in some of Zek's main Trolling videos!) Trivia * He has over 100 trolling videos on his main channel right now and is highly known for it. * He is known for having started, but not finishing specific series' on his channel due to his fans not enjoying them. * He was one of the first YouTubers to play 60 Seconds, but has never beat it. * He went to Arcadia Con 2015. * He started his first role play series named "The Apocalypse" on September 30, 2015. * He revived the series "The Crafting Dead" on October 8, 2015 (2 years after abandoning the series on August 11, 2013) * He does skits that him and his friends Nicky and Ryan put together for weekend entertainment. * He has a schedule to ensure that he is doing the correct videos on the correct days. * As of May 10, 2015 Zek has purchased his studio and stepped inside to show the viewers it for the first time. Along many months of hard work, his decorated studio is almost complete. * His favorite trolls are ones where he pretends to be the fictional character Herobrine. Gallery Zek.png|ZexyZek's Minecraft Skin Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers